<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distracted by tinyforestshark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574154">Distracted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark'>tinyforestshark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy missed their date, distracted by a new video game. Zoro gets his attention anyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distracted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have a horny mess, unedited cause im lazy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy was sprawled out on his bed. He was comfiest on his stomach as he played video games. His phone vibrated frantically from where it laid against his ribs but he ignored it in favor of finishing this level. When he did he pulled it up to find three missed calls from Zoro. He dialed him back as he loaded up the next level.</p><p>"Hey, what's up?" He said, the moment the ringing stopped. He heard Zoro sigh.</p><p>"Let me inside, dumbass. You forgot it was date night. Again." Zoro heard the sounds of the video game in the background and waited until Luffy could devote a thought to him.</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry." Luffy said, the clicking of buttons turning frantic.</p><p>"No, you're not." Zoro replied with a huff. He finally made it to Luffy's apartment and knocked. "Let me in." There was no reply but he heard the lock click. Hanging up the phone, he opened the door.</p><p>"Play with me, Zoro. You'll like this one." Luffy said as he entered. Zoro didn't respond, just took off his shoes by the door. He wasn't really bothered by Luffy forgetting their date. He usually never remembered anything that wasn't right in front of him. Zoro didn't want to go out tonight anyways. He was busy looking forward to what came after, which was basically this.</p><p>Zoro joined Luffy on the bed, sitting beside him. "Is this the newest one?" He asked, getting an affirmative hum in response. "Didn't feel like going out tonight, I'm guessing you didn't either?" Another affirmative hum. "You know you can just tell me that instead of making me come find you." He got up to readjust, laying on top of Luffy now. He hooked his head over Luffy's shoulder.</p><p>"I forgot." Luffy said, distracted.</p><p>"I know." Zoro said. He turned to kiss Luffy's cheek. "You make dating you a challenge." Luffy laughed.</p><p>"Yeah but you like a challenge." Luffy finished the level and turned to smirk at him. It was true and Zoro couldn't deny it. Luffy was stubborn and infuriating but inspiring and the center of Zoro's world. Zoro gripped the back of Luffy's head to keep his attention on Zoro instead of the game and kissed him roughly, all teeth. They fought a moment before Luffy pulled away.</p><p>"I wanna finish my game, Zoro." He whined before booting up another level. Zoro scowled at the black loading screen but Luffy just wiggled his eyebrows at him in their reflection. "You can do whatever you want." Zoro's eyes snapped to Luffy's.</p><p>"Whatever I want, huh?" He asked, making sure. Luffy giggled.</p><p>"Yeah. Whatever you want." His smile was bright, blinding in the reflection for the last second before the game loaded in. Zoro was quick to do "whatever" he wanted. Specifically what he wanted was to was fuck. He was already laying on top of Luffy, it wouldn't be much work to do what he wanted. Acting fast, he dove in to lay wet kisses on Luffy's neck. Luffy gasped but just returned to smiling as he played his game.</p><p>After sucking several hickies onto Luffy's neck, Zoro shifted back to sit on Luffy's ass. He wasted no time in shoving Luffy's shirt up to his armpits. That was as far as Luffy let him go, refusing to stop his game for anything. He dragged his hands back down Luffy's sides, fingers digging in between each of his ribs. Luffy hummed a thoughtless noise.</p><p>Once he reached Luffy's hips, Zoro changed direction. He curled his fingers, dragging his nails back up Luffy's back on either side of his spine. Luffy arched under him but his attention remained firmly on his game. Zoro growled. </p><p>"Luffy. Take it off the dock. Flip over." That command, at least, Luffy could do. Luffy reached forward to the video game console and pulled out the center piece. He connected his controller to it before rolling onto his back. Zoro huffed when Luffy did nothing to remove any clothing but was relieved that he left his shirt hiked up on his chest. Instead of focusing on what was frustrating him, Zoro decided to double down on his efforts to distract Luffy.</p><p>Grabbing Luffy's hips, Zoro leaned down to nibble and lick at one of Luffy's nipples. Luffy groaned, his grip tightened on the controllers, but there was not much reaction otherwise. Zoro worried one nipple while his thumbs dug circles into Luffy's hips. Everything about Luffy drove him crazy, every inch of skin, every attitude quirk, everything attracted Zoro's full and complete attention. If he were a lesser man, he would feel insecure about not gaining Luffy's attention in the same way Luffy gained his own attention, but he was not. He knew Luffy adored Zoro just as much. He was just very unique in showing it.</p><p>Zoro pushed all other thoughts out of his mind. This was important now. Fucking Luffy silly, his favorite sport. Zoro kissed his way over to the other nipple, lavishing the same attention on it. One way he knew Luffy loved him was the way Luffy adored being marked. Luffy was constantly bruised or cut from some adventure, see: accident, that happened, that was nothing new, but Zoro noticed that he wore more revealing clothing when it was Zoro who gave him the bruises. His red vest was Zoro's favorite top, always open and showing more than it hid.</p><p>His mouth traversed the expanse of Luffy's chest and stomach adoringly. He made sure to bite and suck a trail of dark bruises into his skin. Once satisfied with his work, Zoro shifted to pull Luffy's pants off. He chuckled at the lack of underwear. He always wondered how Luffy was always able to wear denim shorts with nothing to protect his skin and not chafe but it did not matter in this moment. He removed the shorts quickly. Luffy shivered slightly when exposed to the air fully.</p><p>Zoro is quick to cover Luffy's body with his own to avoid Luffy's eventual whining about the cold. Nothing killed his boner faster than Luffy whining <i>and</i> ignoring him. He returned to his original task of biting hickies into the sides of Luffy's neck, leaving bruises and bite marks all the way down to his shoulders. The other benefit of marking Luffy up as much as he wanted was the way Luffy reacted when he dug his fingers into the bruises later. In public, reminding Luffy to keep his big mouth shut, or to convince him to go home. At home, when Luffy is looking to raid the fridge for the third time, to get him to come back to bed. Bruises always got Luffy's attention one way or another.</p><p>Luffy let out a soft groan, finally giving Zoro what he wanted. He pressed his still clothed hips into Luffy's, grinding hard but slow and he felt the way Luffy's hands nearly dropped the controller. He bit down on Luffy's earlobe.</p><p>"I'll be right back. No whining." He growled. Luffy paused his game to watch Zoro sit back up on his knees to strip his shirt and pants off. He couldn't find a reason to complain as inch after inch of tanned and muscled skin revealed itself to him. He returned his attention to his video game once Zoro was stripped down.</p><p>Zoro grabbed Luffy's legs, kissing his way up from his ankles to his knees. Biting his way up Luffy's thighs, Zoro thought of a way to really distract Luffy from his game. He pulled away just a minute more to dig around under the bed for the bottle of lube they dropped there last time. He knew it would still be there since Luffy never cleaned.</p><p>When Zoro returned, he settled between Luffy's legs again, laying down and wrapping them around his shoulders. He heard a smug chuckle above him but ignored it in favor of licking Luffy's cock. Luffy bit back a noise but Zoro dragged it out of him anyways when he began sucking on his cock. Zoro continued, barely stopping until Luffy's whole cock was in his mouth. He groaned at the feeling, stuffed full to his throat, and Luffy responded with a groan of his own.</p><p>"Zoro…" Luffy whimpered, hands slipping on his controller again. He cursed when he pressed the wrong buttons and tried to recover his control on the game. Zoro began bobbing his head, moving at his own pace and enjoying the activity. He quietly coated his fingers with lube so that he could surprise Luffy with the first press against his ass while Luffy was in the middle of a boss battle. Luffy moaned loudly.</p><p>"Not fair, Zoro!"</p><p>Zoro chuckled but kept pressing in. It was so easy to stretch Luffy out, he was practically made of rubber. It only took a minute to work his way up to two fingers. Once he had them knuckle deep in Luffy, it was the next part of Zoro's plan. He quickly sought out that one perfect spot. He knew he found it when Luffy cried out then…</p><p>Dropped the game system on his face.</p><p>Luffy sat up with a shout, holding his hands on his forehead. Zoro was tugged into his chest by Luffy's legs around his shoulders but he burst out laughing. The sounds of the game over screen played as Luffy banged his fists playfully on Zoro's head.</p><p>"Not nice! That was really mean, Zoro. Sto-ahh!" Luffy's complaints died on his lips as Zoro flexed his fingers inside Luffy again. Zoro lunged up, catching Luffy's lips in a kiss before the other could complain more. Luffy's knees were against his shoulders with the motion but it didn't bother him. Zoro found it arousing how flexible Luffy could be, how far he could bend without breaking. Zoro slowly lowered Luffy back down onto the bed, encouraging him to relax with his mouth and gentle touches with his free hand.</p><p>Luffy eventually caved, letting Zoro have his attention and control. Zoro growled with pleasure, thriving off his victory. He redoubled his efforts to stretch Luffy as well as wrapped his hand around Luffy's cock to stroke slowly and gently. Luffy moaned and tangled his hands in Zoro's hair.</p><p>"Zorooo! Please!" Luffy begged. He was never patient enough for much foreplay. Zoro chuckled against the skin of his neck.</p><p>"I got you." Zoro muttered softly before he pulled back to sit up and adjust Luffy into his lap. Luffy looked up at him through lidded eyes.</p><p>"I know. Zoro's always got me." Luffy spoke and Zoro scowled, already feeling the blush rising to his cheeks. "That's why I love you." Zoro's face burned at the words and he turned away from Luffy only for him to laugh. "I love Zoro." Luffy repeated in a sing-song voice. Zoro huffed, it never failed to get to him when Luffy talked about his feelings for him. He flexed his fingers again just to get Luffy to stop with the lovey talk and moan again. It worked and Zoro was able to get this thing back on track.</p><p>Zoro wiggled his fingers a little more, just to draw it out a little longer before pulling them out. Luffy whined at the loss and arched his back. Dragging his hands down Luffy's chest, Zoro hushed him softly. Luffy continued to squirm but cracked his eyes open to watch Zoro. His hands left Luffy only for a minute to lube up his own cock generously. One went to Luffy's hip to hold him still and the other held his own cock still as he pressed slowly into Luffy. They groaned together as Zoro sank in slowly and ever deeper. His cock was shorter than Luffy's, which was generously long, but it was much thicker. It stretched Luffy wide and Luffy felt like he would break on it. But every time, when Zoro's hips hit his own and they were skin to skin, it felt just right.</p><p>Overwhelming and distracting in every way, Luffy loved the feeling of being stuffed full of Zoro's cock. Zoro smirked at the view in his lap. Luffy was stretched back over his legs, chest heaving, his arms sprawled out as if he did not even know what he was doing with them. He probably didn't. Luffy's legs were quick to wrap around Zoro's waist to keep him close and grind against him. Zoro moved his now free hand to Luffy's other hip and used his new grip to lift Luffy off his cock until just the tip was in before slamming in quickly. Luffy squirmed, proving the need for Zoro's tight grip on his hips, and moaned.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while. Zoro manually controlled each thrust, fast or slow, hard or soft. Luffy moaned and even began begging before Zoro pulled him up and off. Luffy cried out and demanded Zoro put it back in but Zoro ignored him in favor of readjusting onto his knees. When he slid back into Luffy, it was harsher and from a better angle for them both. Luffy cried out in satisfaction at getting his wish in the best way possible.</p><p>Zoro got to work actually fucking Luffy silly like he wanted. His hips snapped back and forth gradually faster and harder as Luffy asked for it. Sweat beaded on his forehead but he was too focused to bother wiping it off. The sight before him was too alluring to block for even a second. </p><p>His hands were pressing into the mattress on either side of Luffy's head. Luffy's head was turning back and forth as he thrashed with pleasure. Luffy's arms grasped at the sheets and Zoro's arms to brace himself against the feelings overwhelming him. Luffy was stronger than expected just from looking at him. His fingers dug bruises into Zoro's arms with his grip and his legs would have threatened to keep Zoro still inside him if Zoro had not long since learned how to work with it and fuck him proper, grinding against him deliciously, anyways.</p><p>Zoro leaned down to catch Luffy's babbling lips in a kiss. It was shockingly softer than their previous kisses, all tongue and lips instead of teeth and power. They moaned into each other's mouths. Zoro's hand snaked between their stomachs to grip Luffy's cock firmly. Luffy's squirming got worse and he broke the kiss.</p><p>"Zoro! Zoro, I'm close! Zoro! I wanna come!" Luffy cried out. Zoro returned to ravaging Luffy's neck as he thrusted harder, stroking Luffy in time with his thrusts and feeling his own orgasm creep up on him. Luffy's voice broke as he came, spilling over between them. Zoro didn't slow his movement, didn't stop thrusting as hard and fast as he was able. Luffy being pushed past his limits, getting fucked through his overstimulation. Zoro stopped before Luffy recovered back into arousal, thrusting deep as he could and spilling over into the younger man. </p><p>They caught their breaths slowly. Zoro pulled out, stretching before sitting back and prying Luffy's legs off of himself. He held onto them, spreading them widely just to watch Luffy stretch and see the way his cum leaked out of Luffy's ass. Luffy chuckled.</p><p>"Zorooo. Don't be meeann. I'm tired, now." He said but he did not fight Zoro's grip. He could not really care, basking in his afterglow. Zoro sniggered, knowing this, before letting go of one leg to shove two fingers into Luffy. Luffy cried out in pleasure and Zoro shivered at the delicious sight of more come being roughly squished out of the other.</p><p>"One more round?" Zoro asked, breath coming to him in harsh breaths. They both had wild amounts of stamina, often fucking for several hours. It was why they had to have set date nights, so their friends would not interrupt or stumble upon them fucking for the umpteenth time. Luffy chuckled at Zoro's question.</p><p>"I said Zoro could do whatever he wanted to me." Luffy said factually. He relaxed back into the fingering easily.</p><p>After their second round, where Zoro fingered Luffy to orgasm before roughly shoving his dick inside for a few thrusts before coming inside the other again, Luffy picked up his game system. As he restarted the level, Zoro wiggled down Luffy's body. He began licking Luffy's entrance, huffing at the heady taste of his own come. He shoved his tongue in meanly as he heard Luffy playing his game. After a moment of eating him out, Zoro started stroking himself. There was something arousing about being ignored sometimes, of being able to do whatever you wanted with whatever you wanted with the other barely noticing.</p><p>What was not arousing was Luffy suddenly waving at his head and shoving him away. Zoro growled out a noise as he sat up, too aroused for words and still stroking himself. Luffy rolled back over onto his stomach so he could brace his elbows on the bed and not drop his game on himself again. Zoro quickly went back to work before Luffy was even settled, mouth landing meanly on Luffy's ass. He felt his orgasm near and he sat up again to thrust his cock up between Luffy's ass and come all down his back.</p><p>"Zoro's making a mess." Luffy giggled weakly but his dick twitched anyways. Zoro smirked before reaching between Luffy's legs and stroking him off. Luffy came quickly, spilling over onto the bed. He groaned. "Aww now I made a mess." Zoro laughed. He sat back on his heels for a minute to catch his breath. Luffy looked moments away from falling asleep, that was probably his last orgasm of the night. His hips twitched when Zoro gently put a hand on his thigh but he did not fight the touch. Zoro stroked up and down as he thought. He had one more in him still.</p><p>His hand slid up under Luffy's buttcheek and he moved his thumb up farther and into Luffy's ass. There was absolutely no resistance. Luffy huffed a breath out but the sounds of the video game progressed. Luffy would stop him if he did not want it. Zoro slid his other hand up and shoved his other thumb in alongside the first. Again, no resistance. Zoro's dick twitched. He loved when Luffy was fucked out, soft and pliant under his grasp. Zoro let go and pulled away, not even getting a whine out of Luffy from the suddenly missing intrusion. He leaned over the edge of the bed again. <i>There's way too much shit under here.</i> Zoro thought before he found what he was looking for. He dragged the cardboard box out and dug through it, dropping some stuff onto the bed before sitting back up on it. Luffy chuckled.</p><p>"Why did you bring out toys now? I don't have any more in me!" Luffy said, mumbling against the bed in his exhaustion. Somehow no energy for sex but still energy for his video game. Zoro glanced and saw he was not doing well in the game, though.</p><p>"I didn't want to play with them before now." Zoro replied casually before Luffy glanced back at them. He groaned again.</p><p>"No vibrators, please. Do whatever you want but I can't take it right now." Luffy pouted back at Zoro but it was not necessary. Zoro leaned over him to kiss his cheek.</p><p>"No problem." He muttered softly. He put back the vibrators but kept the dildo he had brought out. He spent a minute lubing it up before pressing it against Luffy's ass. Luffy wiggled his hips just a little before Zoro began pressing in. This time was slow, he made sure to watch every inch, every centimeter, disappear into Luffy with interest. Luffy's hole was already a little puffy and red from all the previous friction and watching it spread once more was a sight to behold. Zoro tried not to get lost in his romantic thoughts for Luffy again as he shoved the dildo in.</p><p>Once the base laid flat against Luffy's ass, Zoro sat back. He watched Luffy's muscles twitch and flex as it sat there. Every time it slid out a little from Luffy's flexing muscles, Zoro shoved it back in with his thumb. He eventually rested his hand against Luffy's ass, having to shove it in often enough that it was easier to keep his hand close by. Luffy eventually keened.</p><p>"Why is Zoro teasing? I said I can't go again." Luffy whined. Another gentle thrust with Zoro's thumb and the game over sound plays again. Zoro chuckled.</p><p>"I like playing with you, what can I say?" Zoro rumbled before deciding to get to work. He lubed up his fingers again before sliding one in beside the dildo. He swore to himself, convinced once more that Luffy really was elastic, when his finger encountered very little resistance. </p><p>Once he had worked up to three, Luffy had to repeat the level for the third time. He finally pulled his fingers out and sat up. Zoro applied a fresh coat of lube to his cock before pressing it against the rim of Luffy's ass. Luffy groaned. It took a while to get it in but Zoro managed to fit his cock in alongside the dildo. His hand rested on Luffy's ass still, thumb pressing against and shifting the dildo around. Another groan out of Luffy and Zoro began thrusting, short and shallow thrusts.</p><p>Luffy's breathing was heavy, his movements sluggish. Zoro was also getting worn down. This was going to be his last orgasm of the night, he decided. He also decided to make it a good one for Luffy. This time, he took it incredibly slow, all hurried horny energy melted out by now. Each glide edged on overstimulating, he was so sensitive by this point.</p><p>His orgasm came quickly but he dragged it out as long as he could, thrusting deep before grinding his hips against Luffy's. He reached around to grab Luffy's cock, just to play with it a little and feel the way Luffy squeezed around him. The game over music played once more faintly under Luffy's cry as he came dry. The game system was half dropped half placed on the ground before Luffy relaxed into the mattress.</p><p>After he recovered, Zoro pulled out and cleaned himself off before pulling the dildo out of Luffy. Luffy breathed out a soft noise and Zoro looked up to see Luffy had already passed out. He went to the bathroom to clean the toy and get a wet rag to clean Luffy up with. The game over music continued to chime in the bedroom as he did so. The last thing Zoro did was set it back in its dock before gently scooping Luffy up in his arms. He kissed the top of Luffy's head, lips pressing in among impossibly soft dark locks. He set Luffy down properly on the bed before crawling in after him and pulling the blanket over them both.</p><p>"I love you." Luffy whispered into the space between them. Zoro pulled him closer.</p><p>"I love you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>